


Living

by stellata



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Season 2 AU, Solo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea just needs something to keep her going, to want to live that day. She didn't think Daryl Dixon would be the one to help. </p><p>AU from 2x03, Save the Last One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

It may be an awful story, but she hasn’t smiled like this since Amy died, and after a moment to think, she’s shocked that it’s because of Daryl Dixon. 

“The difference is, Sofia’s got people looking for her. I call that an advantage.”

Now that she started smiling, she couldn’t seem to stop, and Andrea just looks at him for a while.

“What? I got something on my...” Daryl trailed off when she shook her head. “Crazy,” he muttered, and they walk for a while, the silence between them oddly comfortable.

Then they find the zombie hanging from a tree. It’s gross but also kind of hilarious, and when Daryl begins to read the sign, Andrea just loses it.

“Got bit, fever hit, world gone to shit, might as well quit.”

She can’t stop laughing (if she did she thinks she’d puke), and Daryl just looks at her, bemused.

“That is the worst poetry I’ve ever read,” Andrea gasps between bouts of laughter.

“You’ve sure got the giggles tonight,” Daryl raises an eyebrow.

Andrea actually snorts this time.

“I can't believe you said _giggles_.”

“Guess I did.”

But when her laughter subsides, and she asks if he’ll shoot the walker, and Daryl refuses... She starts to feel grim again.

Daryl looks at her seriously, and she freezes under his gaze.

“You want to live now?”

She thinks before she speaks, and it’s the most honest she’s been in a while.

“Truthfully? I don’t know. I don’t know if I have to, or... I don’t know.”

“Not much of an answer,” Daryl says quietly. But he raises his crossbow and shoots the Walker nevertheless.

“Waste of an arrow,” he says out loud, but she looks at him with gratitude in her eyes, and he can’t find it much in him to care.

“Why do you want to live?” Andrea asks as they head back to the R.V.

“Hell, why not?” Daryl sounds surprised. “Way I see it, living this life’s all we got. Stupid to end it any earlier than we have to.”

“But when it’s all pain,” Andrea says softly. “What’s the point of it anymore? Without happiness?”

“Cause it can get better.” Daryl shrugs. “Just ‘cause you ain’t happy now don’t mean you can’t be happy next month, or next year. Just focus on the small stuff that makes you feel better, then one day you’ll find something bigger.”

She’s startled by how good his advice is.

“You found something big?” Andrea wondered.

“Maybe,” Daryl scratches his head with his crossbow. “Looking for that little girl’s a pretty big one.”

“And the little things?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah,” she says honestly, surprising herself.

“Riding my bike,” Daryl thought out loud. “Making the kids smile. Finding a decent whisky. Sometimes,” he looked straight at her. “Alone time in the woods.”

She can feel herself blushing.

“When there’s nothing else, you gotta make yourself feel good,” Daryl says, his tone light, but the words anything but. “Know what I mean? That adrenaline rush when you kill a Walker, that itch you get, that need?”

He’s staring right at her, and god, her knees feel suddenly weak.

“Yeah,” she says hoarsely. She’s feeling it right now.

Daryl smiles at her, his stance shifting as he steps in closer, and she shivers, feeling like prey, and he her predator.

“Make yourself feel good tonight,” he says lowly, so close she imagines she can feel his hot breath on her face. “Relax. Use the station wagon, I’ll keep watch for you, make sure nothing gets to you.”

She feels goosebumps going up and down her body.

“Can you do that?” Daryl asks, voice quiet and rough. “Can you do that for me, Andrea?”

One of his hands rests softly on her waist, and she shudders.

“Yes,” she whispers, hardly knowing what she’s doing.

“Good girl,” Daryl tells her, and somehow those words send a rush of heat to her belly.

When they return, she waves hi to Dale and Carol, and promptly climbs into the Grimes’ car, laying down across the back seat.

“Andrea?” She hears Dale calling.

“She needs some sleep,” Daryl replies. “You can talk to her in the morning.”

Andrea just shivers and pulls a blanket over herself, her right hand moving slowly down to her jeans. She unzips, and slides her hand under her panties, gasping as she touches her lips and realizes how wet she is.

She’s soaked just from Daryl talking to her, telling her to touch herself, promising to keep her safe so she can do this, so she can feel good...

And it does feel good. She moves her left hand down too, dipping inside of herself with two fingers as she swirls over her clit with her right hand.

Andrea wonders what Daryl looks like, when he takes his alone time in the woods. It wouldn’t be safe to undress, so he probably does what she’s doing, just unzips and starts stroking himself. She thinks about running into him out there, locking eyes as he jerks himself, walking slowly over to him, and in her fantasy she’s wearing a skirt, so that after he grabs her in a kiss, he pushes her against the tree, lifts her up so her legs wrap around her waist, and slides inside of her -

Her fingers thrust deeper now as she imagines it, how hard he’d fuck her, how deep he’d fill her up, and she whimpers as her right hand starts rubbing faster and faster.

He’d take good care of her, she knows that for a certainty, and he’d make her come around him before he took his fill.

“Daryl, Daryl,” Andrea gasps, as she fucks herself hard on her fingers. God, she hadn’t touched herself in five months, not since the world went to hell, and she’s doing it because some redneck told her to...

She pictures him above her, his voice gruff and perfect in her ear.

“How’s that feel?” He’d growl. “Bet you’ve never been fucked like this before, have you, city girl?”

He won’t be gentle, not cruel either, but rough and perfect, like she’s never had it before, he’s right - and afterwards she might be ruined for another, because if he can make her this hot with only words, just a kiss would make her soak her panties, and the feel of him fucking her, rolling his hips endlessly, would make her scream his name.

Andrea looks up instinctively, and sees Daryl through the window. He’s watching her, smiling, like he knows she can’t help but think about him.

Without thinking, she kicks off the blanket and her pants, and spreads her legs so he can see everything.

He looks so pleased, and she shudders, spreading herself open for his viewing pleasure - and for hers, when did she become such an exhibitionist? - and rubbing at her clit. She can see his eyes down there, and then they dart back up to meet her gaze.

Daryl’s looking at her, and when he mouths the word ‘come’, she whines and plunges three fingers back inside her, fucking hard, moaning wildly, and she hits her peak, biting her lip to keep from screaming his name.

He watches her come, loving the shocked, happy look on her face, the little helpless noises he can just faintly hear through the car door, and the way she’s just fucking herself with abandon, for him to see. He stays as she shudders through the aftershocks, her hand slipping out of her hole, glistening in the faint moonlight.

Daryl takes a walk around the camp, feeling the straining of his cock in his pants, and grins as he thinks of her. She’s his now, he knows. She already wants more, and soon enough, he’ll give it to her.

Her eyes close as she relaxes bonelessly into the seat. She feels so good, relaxed and alive and well-fucked, by her hand but even more by Daryl’s relentless stare.

She’s grinning like a loon, she knows, as she opens her eyes and sees him back up and walk away. She sees the bulge in his pants, and feels proud and excited - he wants her too, that much is obvious.

Andrea grins up at the ceiling, basking in her own nakedness, feeling strong and happy for the first time in forever.

Daryl’s given her more than just a night’s pleasure. He’s given her something to look forward to, maybe even something she’ll want to live for.

 


End file.
